Mi Primera vez, mi primer todo
by Adriss
Summary: .-Oye papi, ¿en qué piensas?- Sus ojos azules me miraron con intensidad. -En una vieja historia- Le sonreí y acaricie sus cabellos rosados, ella hizo un puchero, inevitablemente me hizo acordar a su madre- Dime Mio-chan ¿quieres escucharla? -¡Si!-Grito emocionada-¿Puedo llamar a Shina-ni para que la escuche conmigo?


**Título: **Mi primera vez, mi primer todo.

**Autor: **Adriss

**Clasificación: **Todo público.

**Advertencias:** Tambien pueden encontrar la historia en otros foros con el nombre de Rukia Kuchiki.

**Resumen: **Este es mi final de Naruto. En un principio fue creado por el evento DesafioNarusakuAlpoder y llego a fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota de la autora:** Disfrútenlo, fue divertido hacerlo y si quieren dejen su reviws.

Mi Primera vez, mi primer todo.

"TODOS VINIMOS A ESTE MUNDO CON UN PROPÓSITO, DESDE QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL VIENTRE DE NUESTRAS MADRE, TENEMOS UNA HISTORIA ESCRITA.

NUESTRAS METAS, NUESTRAS DEBILIDADES, NUESTRA NATURALEZA, LAS PERSONAS QUE NOS VAN ACOMPAÑAR Y GUIAR EN NUESTROS CAMINOS PARA CUMPLIR AQUELLO POR LO QUE VENIMOS.

ENTRE ESAS PERSONAS SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN NUESTRA MEDIA NARANJA, AQUELLA QUE ESTA DESTINADA A ENTRELAZAR SU VIDA CON LA NUESTRA…"

**SOLEDAD Y RECHAZO.**

Fueron esas las palabras que marcaron mi vida durante muchos años.

Con el tiempo la vida me trajo a personas maravillosas, compañeros, maestros, amigos.  
Y también.

**Un amor.**

Una persona con un carácter fuerte, que asusta y golpea, que puede matarme de un solo golpe. Pero que también es tierna, amable, comprensiva, inteligente y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que mis sueños se realicen.

Si me preguntan qué fue lo que me enamoro de esta persona responderé que fue su sonrisa la que me conquisto.

Hoy amigos míos les contare una historia de amor, hoy les contare mi historia de amor.

**La mía y la de Sakura-chan.**

Tres años después de la cuarta guerra en la cual vencimos pero a la vez perdimos a muchos amigos, la aldea y muchos ninjas seguían luchando en recomponerse.

Pero después del miedo, había llegado la era de paz y agradecíamos al cielo por eso.

No es por alardear pero yo había quedado como el héroe de las naciones y eso aseguraba mi puesto como futuro Hokage, además de que era el más querido de todos. Si, si es porque soy hermoso.

En fin, si preguntan por mis amigos, les diré que Sasuke después de nuestras luchas y de haberse arrepentido por sus acciones estuvo unos meses en la aldea, donde trataron su prótesis ( y la mia, pero acuérdense que soy hermoso y eso no afecta) decidió irse a recorrer el mundo por un tiempo y después volvió con su equipo taka de eso hace un año, como era de esperarse tuvieron que hacer servicio comunitario por unos meses y todos se instalaron de ocupas en el barrio Uchiha, y hace un par de meses Sasuke dio a conocer su relación con Karin. Si preguntan por nuestra relación pues seguimos siendo mejores amigos.

Kakashi-sensei ahora es el sexto Hokage y aunque hace un buen trabajo, sigue haciendo de las suyas.

Yamato bueno, este después de desaparecer en la guerra misteriosamente, apareció de la nada y como siempre me sigue dando miedo.

Sai con el regreso de Sasuke temió ser sacado del equipo durante unos meses, pero al final no pasó nada, en estos momentos anda en cosas raras con Ino, sinceramente no quiero saberlo.

Y bueno esta Sakura-chan.

¿Qué les puedo decir?

Sinceramente por un momento pensé que con el regreso de Sasuke ella se olvidaría de mí, pero me equivoque, Sakura-chan es sorprende fui testigo de cómo estampo su puño sobre el rostro de Sasuke para después decir que estaba perdonado y que todos volveríamos a ser amigos.

¿Mi relación con ella?

Bueno, es raro pero de un momento a otro comenzamos a salir.

**Si, a salir.**

Al comienzo yo la acompañaba todas las noches después de su turno en el hospital a su casa, disfrutando de mutua compañía, compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos y en algún momento que no recuerdo estar juntos se volvió una rutina donde ya la palabra amigos para los demás fue remplazada por pareja, aunque nosotros aun no teníamos nada.

Nuestro primer beso fue por accidente en una misión a suna, yo había caído sin querer sobre ella y paso.

Después de eso ella y evito durante una semana. Hasta que yo cansado de extrañarla me arme de valor y decidí confesar mis sentimientos guardados hacia ella.

Me acuerdo perfectamente esa noche. Ella salía de su turno del hospital y yo la espere apoyado sobre un poste, cuando me vio se sorprendió, yo me acerque y deje que debíamos hablar que no soportaba estar distanciado.

Nunca me olvidare de ese día, fue el 25 de enero, un día viernes.

Mis palabras fueron.

-Sakura-chan yo no soporto más, la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberte besado la otra vez, yo, Sakura-chan yo te amo-las palabras empezaron a salir desde el fondo de mi corazón- Yo te amo desde pequeños, siempre me gustaste, amo todo de ti, todo lo que sale de ti, desde tu interior aunque a veces te tenga miedo y me duela que me pegues, aunque me retes o ignores, amo como eres, amo tus ojos , tu preciosa frente, yo te amo.

De sus ojos salieron lágrimas y su rostro se mostraba de una manera que no logre comprender.

**Su respuesta me sorprendió.  
**  
-Naruto yo- Hizo una pausa y juro que sentí venir lo peor- Naruto yo también te amo, a mí también me gustas- Su respuesta me dejo sin habla- Yo estuve confundida por mucho tiempo y me di cuenta que era a ti a quien amaba de verdad, este último tiempo que compartimos solo sirvió para darme cuenta de que en realidad siempre fuiste tu al que amaba, con tus sonrisas, con tus idioteces, simplemente con todo y la semana pasada cuando me besaste lo sentí y lo supe, Naruto yo deseo pasar lo que resta de mi vida junto a ti, Naru- Y no pudo continuar ya que junte mis labios con los suyos y nos besamos.

Nos besamos en el medio de la calle, frente del hospital con toda la chusma mirando y la gente pasando a nuestro lado.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos, estábamos abrasados con nuestras mejillas sonrojas y yo le sonreí

-Sakura-chan, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?- Le pregunte

Ella me miro y sonrió, me acaricio el rostro y susurro algo, nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, luego de ello nuestro beso fue interrumpido por aplausos, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos rodeados por muchas personas entre ellos muchos de nuestros amigos que nos sonreían y  
felicitaban.

Ese día me sentí muy feliz y completo. También marco un comienzo, el comienzo de mi relación con Sakura-chan.

La historia continuo un año en primavera, con los cerezos dándonos los mejores colores haciendo una hermosa danza con la brisa que corría, dando la mejor vista que jure haber visto en mi vida.

Los pequeños susurros, las sonrisas, las lágrimas, la marcha nupcial y el sonido de sus pasos.  
El día de mi boda.

Sakura se acercó tomada del brazo de su padre, vestida de blanco, con las mejillas sonrosadas y ojos brillantes, estaba hermosa.

Su padre me la entrego y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

La ceremonia continuo tranquila, todos nuestras personas cercanas estaban, muchas lloraban, otras simplemente sonreían.

Cuando nos declararon marido y mujer, Sakura lloro y así nos besamos, entre lágrimas y sonrisas, porque sin darme cuenta yo también estaba llorando.

La fiesta fue increíble y muy divertida.

Y mientras bailábamos y reíamos, me di cuenta de que todo valió la pena, y que nunca más volvería a estar solo.

-¿En que piensa mi querido esposo?- Los sentimientos que se albergaron en mi corazón al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios no los pude explicar.

-Simplemente en que todo vale la pena- Ella me miro raro y yo la bese- Es hora de irnos Señora Uzumaki.

El rostro de Sakura se volvió rojo y yo me reí, ella me pego, pero al final nos fuimos.

Después de todo era nuestra primer noche como marido y mujer.

**Paternidad.**

La palabra no me había llamado nunca, enserio, ni cuando era más chico y estaba solo.

Yo solo quería ser Hokage y ya, pero durante los últimos nueve meses me había sonado bastante. Creo que tarde un poco en asimilarla, tal vez unos cinco meses nada más, no es que sea malo ni no lo quiera, simplemente no lo veía venir.

Los primeros cinco meses del embarazo no me creía que yo iba a ser padre, fue en el quinto cuando sentí la primera patada de mi hijo a talvez del vientre de su madre donde caí en cuenta donde me encontraba parado y decidí prepararme, para recibirlo.

Sakura me apoyaba aunque a veces me reventaba a golpes. Me explico que en algunos casos los padres tardaban en asimilarlo los primeros meses del embarazo ya que la noticia era chocante.

Durante este último tiempo aguante a una Sakura con cambios de humor que hacían creer que la anterior Sakura que asustaba era un pan de Dios, pero debo admitir que esta faceta de Sakura me gustaba, creo que en el fondo soy masoquista y me gusta que ella me golpee, pero no lo diré jamás.

Igual fue una experiencia interesante, porque no solo descubrí lo que les pasa a las mujeres embarazadas. Si digo mujeres porque Karin e Ino también lo están, el teme suele ir a casa cuando Karin tiene uno de esos ataques y Sai también, ¡par de mariquitas! Yo nunca deje sola a Sakura y eso que les digo que asustaba. Talvez tenga que ver con mi lado masoquista.

Y hablando de lo masoquista que soy, estoy creyendo que llego a un punto sobre el, porque el dolor que estoy sintiendo en mi mano en este momento no lo disfruto.

-Sakura, mi mano-No lo pude callar más, me salió del alma.

-Muy bien Sakura, lo estás haciendo perfectamente, sigue respirando pausadamente y acompañalo con fuerza en cada contracción- Vieja bruja, claro ella lo decía porque no era su mano la que estaba siendo reducida a pedazos.

-Tsunade-sama ahí- pronuncio Sakura entre jadeos y apretó mas fuerte mi manita.

-¡Ay!- si ese fu yo gritando.

-¡Viene!-Vieja de mierda.

Por unos segundos la sala quedo en silencio, uno casi escaso.

Un llanto.

Un alivio.

Y muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-Es niño, ¡Felicidades!-Tsunade-oba-chan nos pasó al niño envuelto con una manta.  
Sakura lo recibió y yo me acerque.

Estaba muy rojo, tenía una mata de cabellos dorados y se parecía mucho-demasiado a decir verdad- a mí, sus parpados comenzaron a moverse y se abrieron, dejando al descubierto unos ojos color jade.

Mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza, acaricie su pequeña mejilla, el niño solo me miraba con esos grandes ojos, su llanto había parado cuando Sakura lo había tomado, su manita tomo uno de mis dedos y sentí que la vista se me nublaba y mis mejillas se mojaban.

-Bienvenido Shinachiku- Mi voz se escuchó rara.

-Hola Shina-chan, yo soy tu mamá y este que que ves aquí es tu papá-Su voz tranquila me dio a entender que se encontraba bien a pesar del trabajo de parto- Shina-chan eres precioso- El niño río-¿Dime acaso quieres que papá te cargue?- Shinachiku estiro los brazos hacia mí.

¿Acaso el entendía?

Sakura me lo paso y yo arme una especie de cuna con mis brazos, cuando lo tuve en brazos pude observarlo y sentirlo mejor, era liviano, su cuerpo estaba calentito, se parecía bastante a mí, pero pude detectar al instante que la forma de la nariz era igual a la de Sakura, además de sus ojos. Shinachiku bostezo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos, para después quedarse dormido.

Mi corazón albergaba muchos sentimientos que no pude describir, era raro, hacía que me llenara de gloria, era muy extraño.

-Felicidades, nuevo papá- Me dijo mi mujer.

Sonreí.

Ahí estaba yo, el niño que fue rechazado, que fue juzgado, que vivió en soledad.  
Nunca creí que formaría una familia.

Pero, ahí estaba yo.

Sosteniendo por primera vez a mi hijo.

**Mi hijo, Shinachiku Uzumaki.**

-Gracias Sakura-chan- Le dije.

-No, gracias a ti Naruto-

Sakura-chan es genial…

**El séptimo Hokage, ¡Naruto Uzumaki!**

Muy pocas personas logran alcanzar sus objetivos, son solo aquellas que luchan y no se dan por vencidas, son aquellas que a pesar de las caídas se vuelven a levantar y la siguen peleando para alcanzarlas.

Me alegra ser una de esas personas.

Hoy les cuento amigos míos que por fin he llegado a completar mis metas, he tardado, pero como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca.

Los gritos de emoción llegaban hasta el último piso de la torre del Hokage, detrás de las puertas que daban al gran balcón me encontraba yo.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Los gritos se escucharon aún más fuertes.

El sol estaba en su mejor punto, la brisa era fresca.

-E aquí, damos la bienvenida por primera vez a nuestro Séptimo Hokage, adelante ¡Naruto Uzumaki!- La presentación llego.

La gente aclamo.

-¡Hurra por nuestro Hokage!-

Di mi mejor sonrisa.

Mamá, Papá, Ero-sennin, todos.

Yo.

Llegue.

Aquí comienza la nueva era…

"Hace mucho tiempo el espíritu de zorro de las nueve colas,

Fue sellado en el interior de un niño,

Ese niño paso años conviviendo con ese demonio y aprendieron a vivir juntos,

Cuando el caos volvió a amenazar a las aldeas,

El niño junto con el zorro de las nueve colas lo sellaron,

Y cuenta la historia que el niño junto con el demonio en su interior,

Se convirtieron en el Séptimo Hokage.

Aquel niño que siempre estuvo solo, tuvo muchos amigos, creció, se casó y formo una familia"

.-Oye papi, ¿en qué piensas?- Sus ojos azules me miraron con intensidad.

-En una vieja historia- Le sonreí y acaricie sus cabellos rosados, ella hizo un puchero,  
inevitablemente me hizo acordar a su madre- Dime Mio-chan ¿quieres escucharla?

-¡Si!-Grito emocionada-¿Puedo llamar a Shina-ni para que la escuche conmigo?

-Me parece bien- Mi pequeña princesa desapareció al instante.

-Aquí estamos- Dijo Mio mientras traía a Shina de la mano, se sentaron en el suelo y ambos me miraron-¡Comienza!

-Esta es la historia del espíritu del zorro de las nueve colas-Empecé a relatar

-Que fue sellado en un niño- La voz de Sakura me interrumpió, mientras se quitaba la bata de hospital, se acercó a nosotros y se sentó junto a mí, intercambiamos miradas y seguimos.

-Ese niño pasó años conviviendo con ese zorro…-

Fin

**Nota de la autora:** Hasta la próxima gente.


End file.
